


Shy, Sweet, But Deadly

by GirlGoneGamer (orphan_account)



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Gun Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Blakesleigh "Blake" Rose.That was her name before her last name was changed to Blake De Santa. Her past ten years were horrible, until she started a new life in Los Santos under a new identify with her new family who happens to be part of her past. How did Blake's journey started? Well, this is Blake's new journey in Los Santos with her favorite uncle and his friends.





	1. Blake's Prologue

Blake Rose.

That was her name before her last name was changed to Blake De Santa. Her past ten years were horrible, until she started a new life in Los Santos under a new identify with her new family who happens to be part of her past.

But how did this all began?

Well… here's her prologue...

Blake ran towards her her old bedroom in North Yankton. She closed the bedroom door as she locked it herself. She started barricading the door with a nearby chair that was in the corner of her bedroom. She slowly back away from the door, until she can hear the footsteps coming towards her bedroom.

Blake!” Her mother, Macey Rose yelled on the other side of the door as she was banging her fist against the door. “Open this door now!”

Blake was slowly backing away from the door as she felt the warm blood of nose oozing from her nostrils. She was punched in the face by her abusing mother as she did something that she shouldn't have done in the first place.

“No!” Blake hissed. “Leave me alone, Mom!”

As she still heard the banging on her bedroom door, she had taken this opportunity to grab her stuff from the closet. She grabbed her black backpack and place it onto her twin sized bed, before placing on a black hoodie. She wiped her nose off once she felt the cold blood on her top lip.

She can hear her mother's yelling on the other side as the chair was holding the door knob was slipping. Her mother Macey almost have the door open as she started running and slamming her body against the door to make it break down.

Blake was running out of time.

She was about to face her abusive mother once again.

But she had something that was for her to keep.

It was from her long lost father who abandoned her and her mother ten years ago.

She fallen onto her knees to grabbed a small black box that had her name 'Blake' inscribed with a silver sharpie marker.

She opened it to see a handgun on top that was covering most of the stuff in the box. The box had pictures from the past and also small roll of money to help her when there is such a time like this. As she picked up the gun and placed it on the bed, she also grabbed a postcard that had such a beautiful sunny scenery.

That was where she was going.

Los Santos.

That place is where her father and her favorite uncle was there right now, waiting for her.

“Blake Rose!” Her mom yelled until she finally busted the door down. Her untamed red hair and scary brown eyes were staring at her daughter as she had her fists balled up.

Blake know what to do if something like this happen. She immediately grabbed the handgun and aimed it at her mother’s face.

Blake was nervous to used the gun on her own mother. But it was a matter of life and death.

“Mom, don't make me do this,”

Macey scoffed. “What are you going to with that? Beside making me mad,”

Blake shook her head no as she felt her heart beating more faster than ever. “Mom, I had enough,”

“Enough? You sound like you Dad,” Macey said. “If you dare leave this house, the police will be on you for attempting to kill me. I won't be the one to save your ass, just like the other times,”

“Then, you don't have to this time. I'm going to where my Dad is. He’s in Los Santos with my uncle. And you aren't going to stop me, Mom,”

Macey laughed at her daughter's determination. “If you think that you're going to find that deadbeat that left us, I think you're mistaken. Remember that your father and uncle were killed in that robbery ten years ago?”

“Yes, but he's alive along with my favorite uncle. I want my happiness back. I want everything back, Mom that you couldn't provide for us. You used the rest of the money that Dad left for us on drugs and booze,”

Suddenly, Blake and Macey heard police sirens coming from a distance. Blake and Macey face the window as the dark haired girl slowly walked towards her bed, still aiming the gun at her mother.

“You're staying, but you're going to jail and I'm leaving, Mom,” Blake grabbed her black backpack as she slowly walked towards the window backwards.

Then Macey suddenly realized something. Her own daughter called the police on her for the way she was abusing her and herself. She glared her brown eyes at her, before Blake’s hand was touching the window sill.

“You bitch!” Macey hissed as she ran towards her daughter.

Blake's green eyes widened, until...

*BANG*  
*BANG*

Blake immediately shot upright from her queen sized bed before she started looking around her room. Her breathing slowed once she realized that she was in her new bedroom, instead of the smaller bedroom she had back in North Yankton.

She looked to her right to see the morning sun beaming through the light purple curtains of her window in her bedroom. Then she looked at the nightstand to see her alarm clock and it was 6:47 am at the moment.

Finally, she picked up her iFruit phone to see that she had any new messages.

There was two new text messages from her bestie, Max and Lynn.

So, she decided to ignore and place her iFruit phone on the comforter of the bed. She let her head fall back down onto the extra soft pillows. She started slowly closing her green eyes as she fallen back asleep, before a lone tear was coming down the left side of her eye.

“My life back in North Yankton was a complete hell, but this is my new life now,”

Blake shifted to her right to see a black picture frame of her and her new family who happens to be a part of her past. They were known as the Townley’s, but now they were know as the De Santa’s.

Blake smiled sweetly at the picture before falling back asleep, waiting for her morning alarm to go off so she can start a new day at her new high school.

“Is this the life I wanted?… Or is it something else?… Dad, I will find you… Someday…"


	2. Blake De Santa

*BANG*  
*BANG*

Blake kept her eyes closed as she felt the handgun in her hands drop to the ground as she fired off two rounds of bullets.

She heard the sudden cry of her mother, Macey Rose.

The red haired mother was shot.

Blake opened her greenish blue eyes to see the pistol on the floor of her bedroom, as small smoke came out the barrel of the gun.

Then she slowly looked to see her mother who was on the floor. She was holding down the bullet wound onto the left side of her thigh. Blood was slowly spilling from out of her dark blue jeans as her left hand supporting the bullet wound.

Her brown eyes were winching at the pain as small tears were coming out the corner of her eyes.

Blake’s greenish blue eyes widened as she looked at her wounded mother.

She walked towards her as Macey heard her daughter's footsteps coming closer. She opened her brown eyes to see the dark haired teen standing in front of her. The pistol was next to Blake on the left, only a few inches away on the floor.

“How… How dare you?” Macey hissed. “My own daughter…”

Blake smirked evilly at Macey’s question.

“I'm not your daughter anymore,”

Blake was holding the same pistol that she kept to herself in order to protect herself. As she held it in her hands, she decided to remove the gun’s clip that holds the bullets in.

Only two bullets were missing. And she only has six more left.

She placed it back into the gun, until she heard the clicking sound of it, before placing it down on her queen sized bed.

Blake heard the knocking sound of her bedroom door, as she jumped frighteningly before grabbing the gun and aiming it at the door.

Her own heartbeat was beating faster than usual as she kept both hands holding onto the pistol's gun grip.

“Blake?” She knew who was that on the other side of the door.

It was her favorite uncle that she loved for a long time. Michael Townley. Or better known as Michael De Santa now, since he faked his own death to have a better life out here in Los Santos, instead of putting his own family in danger.

Blake's widened eyes softened as she sighed softly before placing the gun under the bed.

“Time to get up, you have school this morning,”

“Um, okay, Uncle Michael,”

As she heard the footsteps walking away, she flopped her body down onto the bed as she was finally relaxed. She placed both of her hands on her face, before removing one of them and placed her right hand over her forehead.

“I must stay calm,” Blake said to herself. “This is your new life now,”

Blake stood up from her bed as she walked into the closet to put on her school uniform.

As she was finally dressed in her uniform, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her black hair was neat and straight with a few curls at the ends when she inherited from her mother. Her school uniform was a light blue polo shirt with the school emblem on the left side of her chest and on the left shoulder sleeve. She also had on a khaki skirt that was almost knee length. And for her legs and shoe, all she had on was knee length black socks and black flats.

Blake didn't like wearing this uniform. It makes her feel weird. But she was alright with it, since she wasn't the only one wearing school uniforms.

Blake sighed once more before walking towards her bedroom door and opened it to see Tracey walking towards the bathroom. That was where Blake was going to head to, but she stopped by Jimmy's bedroom to see him playing Righteous Slaughter Seven with the headphones over his ears.

“Hey, Jimmy,” Blake greeted.

Jimmy didn't say anything or even look at Blake as he was keeping his eyes glued to the gigantic TV and his hands and fingers on the controller.

Blake walked towards the bathroom as she noticed Tracey putting on her makeup while looking at the mirror in front of her.

“Hi, Tracey,” Blake greeted.

“Hey, Blake,”

Blake and Tracey used to be close when they were just children back in North Yankton, but now the dark haired teen was quiet to start a conversation with her cousin/friend. As Blake was putting on her black eyeliner on her eyelids, Tracey looked at her for a minute before it caught her attention.

“Is there something wrong?”

“Is that all your putting on your face?” Tracey asked. “Just eyeliner?”

“Well, yeah,” Blake replied before placing the black eyeliner pen down on the counter. “I only need black eyeliner for my eyes. Is that a problem?”

“Well, I was thinking what if I do your face this morning,” Tracey suggested.

“Really?”

“Yeah,”

“Ok then,” Blake said slowly. She was not alright with this.

Michael De Santa was downstairs in the living room area watching TV. He was hoping that one of his favorite movies would be on at this time of the day. He noticed that the tile music to Nelson in Naples was on, so he had his blue eyes glued to the TV, until he heard footsteps coming closer from behind him.

He turned around to see his only and favorite niece, Blake Rose or better known as Blake De Santa dressed for school.

“Good morning, Uncle Michael,” Blake greeted him before walking towards the couch and sat down next to him.

“Good morning, Blake,” Michael greeted back before ruffling her black hair. Blake groaned as she hated that her uncle had to do that.

“Uncle Michael, I'm not a little girl anymore,”

“Sorry, kid,”

“Uhh… yeah,” Blake said embarrassingly.

“Tracey did my makeup this morning, but I'm going to take it off before we leave,”

Michael smiled sweetly. “It's fine by me, unless you tryin to impress someone,”

Blake's eyes widened. “No, no,” she backed away from him slowly on the couch before touching her powdered makeup face, hoping that it will come off by touch.

Michael chuckled at the dark haired teen as she crossed her arms, not looking at him with her greenish blue eyes.

“I hate you sometimes,” she mumbled under her breath. Then, Michael wrapped his arms around his niece to make her feel better.

Blake sighed. “But you're my favorite uncle,”

“And you're my favorite niece,”

“Blake!”

Blake stood up and left her uncle's embrace as she walked towards the stairs.

“What Tracey?”

“Did you take my phone?”

Blake rolled her eyes.

“Why would I want to take your phone?” Blake asked. “I have my own phone with me. Maybe someone else might have taken it,”

“Oh my gosh! Jimmy, you are so dead!”

Blake laughed before she walked towards the kitchen to see her Uncle Michael and Aunt Amanda arguing once again.

“Could you please stop yelling at each other?” Blake said covering her ears. She remembered the times when her mother Macey yelled at her as well, before receiving a punishment her small mistake or accidents. “It's bad enough that I had to deal with Tracey and Jimmy, but now you two,”

“Well, I'm sorry, Blake, but he needs to do something more productive like taking you to school this morning,” Amanda replied before narrowing her eyes at him.

“I'm on top of it, Amanda,”

“Wait, I rather take my motorcycle instead-”

Suddenly Blake was cut off once again when Amanda talking once more to Michael.

Michael on the other hand didn't want to listen any of it this morning, just like Blake did when she placed her hands on her hips.

Blake watched in silence as the two adults in kitchen yelling at each other, until she decided to blocked the noise out by putting on her earbuds to her iFruit phone and started playing music on the Los Santos Rock Radio.

She walked towards the counter to see that her Aunt Amanda made her just only a bowl of cereal. She poured the milk as she walked outside to the backyard of the pool area and sat down on the cobblestones steps while eating her bowl.

Blake stared at the window of the passenger side of Michael's black Obey as she kept quiet with her arms crossed. Michael was looking at her from now and then, until she stared at the windshield in front of her.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, Uncle Michael,” Blake replied softly. “It's just that something is on my mind recently and I was wondering-”

The black Obey suddenly stopped as Michael slammed down on the brakes when a red car almost hit the front of his car.

“You entitled piece of shit!” Michael hissed at the honking red car. Once his anger cooled, he turned to face the dark haired teen who was wide-eyed for a minute before shaking her head.

Once Michael turned the steering wheel and finally was back on the road, he turned around once more to face Blake who was now looking back at the window of the passenger side.

“Now, what is it that you wanna tell me?”

“Nothing,” Blake sighed. “Just nothing,”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Blake went into her backpack and pulled out a book from school that she was reading.

The book was called Descendants of the Great as Blake kept her eyes glued to the pages of the book. She was very intrigued by the book that her English class made the whole class read it for an upcoming quiz, until Michael pulled up into the school gate of Rockford Hills Academy.

Once Blake felt the car slowing down, she put the book back into her backpack before looking out the window to see many other teens like her dressed in the same embarrassing school uniforms walking towards the school or hanging out by the gate.

She has not seen her friends, Max or Lynn yet.

So, she decided to wait a couple more seconds before looking down at her clasped hands with one of her wrists had a tattoo that has her name in cursive in bandages.

Michael was very concerned about the way she was acting this morning during the car ride. Was she not telling him something that he needs to know now? Or was it something else that only girls like her friends, Tracey and Amanda should know?

“What's wrong, Blake?”

“It's just that…” Blake was scared to talk to him about the certain thing that she wanted to say to him. “Do I really have to go? Can I stay at home?”

Blake lied through her teeth as an excuse. She really did want to go to school, but she doesn't want to hear the constant yelling of the whole De Santa household, which she has to face everyday since she was always the quietest person.

“Look, I know you're worried kid, it will be alright,”

“It's not that,”

“Then what is it?”

Blake heard the knocking on the passenger side window of Michael's black Obey as she jumped slightly and turned around to see Max and Lynn who were outside of the car.

Michael waved to Blake's friends as they waved back to him.

“You better go now. Your friends are waiting,”

Blake opened the passenger side of the door as she climbed out of the black Obey and then grabbed her backpack, before placing one strap over her right shoulder.

“I will talk to you once you return from school. Maybe me and you can spend some time together, like we always do,” Michael suggested.

“Yeah, okay,” Blake replied shyly before closing the passenger door. Michael waved to his niece goodbye as he drove off while Blake waved a shy goodbye while walking towards her friends who were waiting for her at the school gate.


End file.
